happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Brittonbubba/You know, actually, before I start on my video game page...
I want to see you guys submit your characters into it. Again, it's a video game based off of the two more recent JoJo's Bizarre Adventure games; All-Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. So here are the power, and any combination of the powers that I list: *Hamon *Vampire abilites *Stands (Which I'm probably expecting characters with just Stands to be the most common. Types and special kinds.) *The Spin (when making an alternate universe version of a character that knew Hamon, replace that with the Spin, and maybe give them a Stand if they didn't have one) *Stand users that know Hamon *Vampires that know Hamon *Vampires with Stands *Spin users with Stands (this is kind of an important thing for Spin users, because all Spin users in the Part 7 manga had Stands) Spin users cannot know Hamon and vice versa, as they're alternate universe versions of each other. And please, I don't want everyone to have a combination of skills. If they have one skill, it will make them just as unique as having two. Also, look at the List of Stands on the JoJo Wiki so that you don't accidentally take a name of a Stand or character already being used. Characters in so far If you want your characters in, let me know. Give me your character, and then I can think of their "human" names and Stand (if you want a Stand). Canon "Primary" Universe *Charles Curtis (Stand: Fall Out Boy) *Gina Levens (Stand: Carpal Tunnel of Love, with Hamon as an additional power) *Timothy Trainor (Stand: Pulling Teeth) *Luther Murrey (Stand: Dancin' Fool) *Petunia Floro (Stand: Sugar Magnolia) *Hans Dy (Yes, Dy is a real surname.) (Stand: The Dismemberment Plan) *Ivan Snyder (Stand: Buddy Holly) *Presley Pope (Stand: Father to Son) *Flavie Flacy (Stand: Fear Not) *Theodore Mole (Stand: Third Eye Blind) *Disibodo Burr (Stand: Disco Inferno) *Natal Mali (Stand: Candy Man Blues) *Russell Black (Stand: We've Got Scurvy) *Lifty & Shifty (A name for them will come for them eventually...) (Stand: Gimme Your Money) *Mime (I need a good name for him, too...) (Stand: Silent Scream) *Flint Pierdon (Stand: American Beauty/American Psycho) *Spielberg Didway (Stand: Superhero) *Lamia Chopp (Stand: Mr. Pickels) "Alternate" (Steel Ball Run) Universe N/A Fanon "Primary" Universe *Jorome Johnson (Our JoJo. Stand: Daft Punk. Evolved Stand: Daft Punk: Harder Better Faster.) *Andreo Zeppeli (Our Zeppeli. Stand: Smooth Criminal, with Hamon as an additional power.) *Kira "Kitty" Betty (Love interest. Stand: Saturday Night Special) *Britton Yeatter (Stand: Bondage) *Christopher Loveheart (Stand: Imagine Dragons, ACTs 1, 2, and 3) *Lyra Applewhaite (Stand: Guns n' Roses) *Jacob "Eels" "Mr. E" Eelston (The villain that betrays the main villain early in the story.) (Stand: Hospital Food, with Vampirism as an additional power. He had a Stone Mask with a red stone shard, which caused him to not die from sunlight.) *Elizabeth (Mr. E's dead girlfriend who comes back to life at some point.) (When pierced by the Stand Arrow and healed so that she doesn't die from the spiritual strain, her Stand starts as an egg. Hatched Stand: Baby Genius. Evolved Stand: Elizabeth on the Bathroom Floor. Vampirism was obtained before her Stand egg was obtained. She had a Stone Mask with a red stone shard, which caused her to not die from sunlight.) *Lionel (The team pet. An Exotic Shorthair cat with lucky green-dyed fur.) (Stand: Nuclear Kitten) *Kilroy Roboto (The man who explains what Stands are.) (Stand: Styx) *Raven Catherine (Power: Vampirism) *Jadeite Tesla (Power: Vampirism) *Randy Bunsen (Stand: ¿Que Dices?) *Doug Spawn "D-Spawn" Slug (Power: Vampirism) *Aiden da Svenska Sigill (Stand: Mean Mr. Mustard) *Peppa Lavender (Stand: Very Good Bad Thing) *Pan Keiki (Stand: The Glass Ceiling Cabaret) *Josh Zed (With a special costume that turns him into Zero) (Stand: Robot Rock) *Alesana Saxon (Underling for the villain. Stand: Poker Face, with the separate entities within it: Ace of Spades, Two of Hearts, Diamond Jack, and The Joker) **Lily & Rosemary (Two women who follow Alesana around.) *Redwood (Our main villain.) (Stand: Lestat, with the additional power of Vampirism.) *Madoenna (Our second-in-command of the villain.) (Original Stand: Cherry Lips. Evolved Stand: 4 Minutes. Vampirism is an additional power.) *Herald (Our third-in-command of the villain.) (Stand: Nosferatu) "Alternate" (Steel Ball Run) Universe *Joquan Johnson (Our SBR JoJo. Stand: Beastie Boy, ACTS 1, 2, 3, and 4) *Antoine Zeppeli (Our SBR Zeppeli. Stand: RUN-DMC, with The Spin as an additional power.) *Briante Antonio Yeatter (Stand: Adam Ant) *Christoph Ansite (Stand: The Joykiller) *Bunsen Burner (Stand: Elephunk) *Aayden Lychee (Stand: Ride the Lightning) *Peggy Lavender (Stand: O My Heart) *Cappu Keiki (Stand: Oroboros Cackling) *Josiah Zero (Stand: Technologic) Category:Blog posts